The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7
by Lee.Chaos
Summary: And now, after Jin Kazama plummets to his death, it could be YOUR chance to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Are you or your character powerful enough to defeat the greatest hand-to-hand warriors in history? Apply Within
1. Apply Within

At the end of the last tournament, Jin Kazama, current owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, is believed to have died.

Witnesses at the scene, such as Wang Jinrei, Hworang, Baek Doo San and Eddy Gordo, to name a few, all agree that the young leader fell to his death.

But that could mean great things for you!

We here at Void industries, have decided to open up the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, to decide the NEW owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Please, fill out the entry form below and send your application to:

224-256 Widnes Avenue Western Newrockshire

---

Name:  
Age:  
Place of Origin:  
Fighting Style(s:  
Reason(s) for joining:  
Primary Outfit:  
Secondary Outfit:  
Tertiary Outfit:  
Small Bio:  
Move Names*:

(*Not necissary)

---

This is my final attempt at this story. It's mainly based around OC's, so please, get them sent in. The more I have, the more I have a chance of succeeding! Finally, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 rages on. 


	2. Bob

**Bob**

Bob stood on the Gym scales, reading out his miniscule size.

"But, how can I be so small!?"

He looked up to the poster on the wall, reading aloud:

"The Fat Hero, yeah right, more like the Fat Loser."

"You're not that fat." Said a passer-by, who felt 4 knuckles of power connect with his kisser.

"That's the point." And with that, he left the gym.

It wasn't until he'd passed all his old favourite gorging points that he realised where he was.

Infront of a TV stores, heaven forbid the ironic justice about to take place.

"At the end of the last tournament, Jin Kazama, current owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, is believed to have died.

Witnesses at the scene, such as Wang Jinrei, Hworang, Baek Doo San and Eddy Gordo, to name a few, all agree that the young leader fell to his death.

But that could mean great things for you!

We here at Void industries, have decided to open up the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, to decide the NEW owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Please, fill out the entry form below and send your application to:

224-256 Widnes Avenue Western Newrockshire

---

Name:  
Age:  
Place of Origin:

---

"This is it! THIS IS IT THIS IS IT THIS IS IT! WOOHOO!!! I'm gonna prove to everybody, even though I'm not the Fat Hero I once was, I'm still a Hero! Hey world, say hello to a brand new, and improved..."

And he paused, and hesitated, and paused more, waiting for the crown of innocent bystanders to stop acting bored, and more, shocked and awed, until finally he muttered:

"Skinny Bob." Very lack-luster-larly, and with that, he began to fill out his application for the King of Iron Fist 7.


	3. Old King

**Old King**

King turned away from Marduk, looking to Armor King, and then turned away.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this Armor King, was the first Armor King's brother.

King had betrayed Armor King, allying with his killer, and attempting to ambush his brother with the murderer.

And so he left. Ran as far as he could, to an orphanage he could barely remember.

Here, a teenage boy, no older than 16, came to King, and asked him "So, when's your next fight King?" To which King replied, with a small nod, and a simple walk away.

King practiced in the underground ring every day, always alone, hooded, masked, until one day, the boy returned.

"So, today's the day?"

Wearing baggy tights and a Jaguar mask similar to Kings, the boy stepped into the ring.

"If you won't fight, then I will. Teach me, Old King!"

And to this, King took offence, and beat the boy black and blue. And the boy stood.

"Teach me."

And King, like a Jaguar-man before him, took the boy under his wing, and began a brutal training regime.

Now, Old King makes his way to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 to look after his cub, while keeping an eager eye out, for the man he's sorry for.


	4. Matt Hunter

Matt Hunter -----------

He pushed himself from the ground and looked around.

Where was he.

He didn't recognise this place, it didn't look like anywhere he would know, but at that time, his hands didn't look like his own.

He stood.

"I am..." And he paused, clueless. Digging his hand into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his wallet.

"Hey Hey! I have my ID. Matthew Moe Hunter. Damn, Moe?" He muttered to himself. "Moe doesn't sound cool."

"So what's with this place, some final test, huh? Sitting in a field!? What have ya got for me!?" He shouted towards the sky, and almost like some amazing coincidence, a flyer for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 hit him square in the face.

"Hey, what the hell!?" He screamed, ripping it away from his face. "Did someone throw this at me!?"

Nobody was there. So he got on with his reading.

"Blah blah blah Jin Kazama, blah blah Misheema Zaybatzu? blah blah blah. What? Why do I care if he's dead, blah blah blah blah Jinray, Whorang? Ha! WHORang... Bayek Doo San and, hey I can say this one, Eddy Gordo!" And then he looked up, and realised, there was still no one there.

"Who am I talking to?"

And with that he finished reading the flyer in silence.

"So this is the challenge? Sweet, I'll kick some ass, and win some money while I'm at it! Yeah!"

And with that, the stranger ran away, looking for a pen with which to sign the dotted line, and enter, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. 


End file.
